


Grabby Hands

by aravenwood



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [9]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Gen, Protective Beauregard Lionett, Warning: Trent Ikithon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aravenwood/pseuds/aravenwood
Summary: Beau could kill Ikithon right now. She could everyone in the room for the way they were looking at Caleb, like he was something they’d scraped off the bottom of his shoe. Caleb meanwhile was frozen in place, his eyes wide and blank and his breaths whistling through his nose. He was stiff as a board as Ikithon stood in front of him, looking him up and down with a disgusted expression.Written for the Bad Things Happen Bingo prompt "grabbed by the chin".
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo '18-20 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892221
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Grabby Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let's not even discuss the awfulness that is the title of this. It's...astoundingly awful but titles are hard!
> 
> Enjoy!

Beau could kill Ikithon right now. She could everyone in the room for the way they were looking at Caleb, like he was something they’d scraped off the bottom of his shoe. Caleb meanwhile was frozen in place, his eyes wide and blank and his breaths whistling through his nose. He was stiff as a board as Ikithon stood in front of him, looking him up and down with a disgusted expression.

“You could have been great with me, Bren. Together we could have ruled, we could have made this world better. And instead you became…an animal. A peasant. Look at you!” Ikithon snarled, and backhanded Caleb. Caleb’s head shot to one side and he staggered, but quickly straightened up again. A trickle of blood fell from one corner of his mouth to his chin. He didn’t try to wipe it away.

Beau let out a low growl and clenched her fists at her sides, but before she could even move arm around her neck tightened until she could barely breathe. She tried to throw her captor off but he was clearly well trained and held her with ease, his free hand coming up to grab her hair and wrench her head back as far as it would go. She held back a shocked cry of pain.

Ikithon glared at her, then turned back to Caleb. “And you have made friends with the street rats, I see. A disgrace,” he spat, and without warning grabbed Caleb by the chin. Bony fingers dug into gaunt cheeks, forcing lips to part slightly against the force. Caleb’s head was turned this way and that, fingers pulling on his hair and beard. Caleb barely reacted, but Beau could see how fear crept into his expression and his chest began to move more rapidly with every panicked breath.

For once, Beau could understand his fear. Until the others came, they were trapped. Caleb was trapped with the man who had taken everything from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
